Rapid transmission of audio and video data over a less amount of resources has become a current development trend in audio and video data transmission along with the development of sciences and technologies.
In an existing analog audio and video data transmission system, specified cables are required to connect a transmitter and a receiver for different data transmission, and if audio data are required to be transmitted together with video data, then another cable different from a cable over which the video data are transmitted needs to be added to connect the transmitter and the receiver for transmitting audio data so as to transmit the audio data.
Thus the video data and the audio data are transmitted respectively over different cables so that the cables are complicated in connection structure and costly in engineering in the existing analog audio and video transmission system.